


盾冬-巴基喜歡吃甜點

by kariri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariri/pseuds/kariri
Summary: 我本來是想寫巴基甜食吃多了看牙，不想上診療椅因為跟洗腦的椅子有點像，耍任性被隊長哄著乖乖看牙，然後因為覺得被禁甜食的巴基好可憐，隊長每天把自己身上弄得香香甜甜的想讓巴基開心，反被聞得到吃不到的巴基揍的愚蠢腦洞，為何變成快六千字的PWP滾床文？預想的清水小甜餅呢？壓力這麼大嗎？





	盾冬-巴基喜歡吃甜點

20170509盾冬《巴基喜歡吃甜點》

不想管邏輯世界觀與合理性跟角色個性，大概就是個各種崩各種OOC隊長壞了沒有邏輯怎樣都要拚個一發完。

 

史提夫覺得巴基最近怪怪的，但他不知道找誰說，在心裡憋了幾天，忍不住試探性的問了山姆。

  
「你……有發現什麼不對勁嗎？」

說完，就見山姆變了臉色，但很快就恢復鎮定。

他哈哈笑著說：「什麼不對勁？我沒發現啊！不如隊長你和我說說你發現了什麼？」

史提夫不是很相信的看著山姆，他收起之前那張帶了些忐忑不確信的表情，換上了被東尼看到就會說「啊哈！又來了，美國隊長臉！」的表情。

「山姆？」

「啊哈！又來了，美國隊長語氣！」

明明人就不在場，但東尼的聲音陰魂不散般的在山姆的腦內擅自撥放，他忍不住揮揮手，好像這樣就能打散掉腦海裡的背景音，不得不說，他有時候也滿認同史塔克對隊長的看法，尤其是這種時候。

「沒，就……不如問問你的好兄弟巴基吧？」山姆心虛的想找替死鬼，隨手指向板著臉走過來的巴基。

巴基也順勢看了過來，還是一樣板著臉，凶惡的瞪向兩人，用眼神詢問。

「幹麼？」

史提夫瞬間變了臉色，皺著眉，也不高興的瞪了山姆一眼，眼中傳達出「我等等再找你」的訊息，然後邊聳聳肩，邊朝巴基走過去。

「沒事，問他有沒有看到我的杯子，你有看到嗎？」

山姆溜得飛快，一邊在內心吐槽，這什麼轉移話題的爛方法，剛才的美國隊長臉呢？美國隊長語氣呢？

若巴基聽得到山姆的心聲，肯定會惡狠狠的頂回去，搞清楚狀況，鳥人，這傢伙也不是沒對我擺過那張臉，用過那種口氣！

偏偏誰也拿史提夫沒辦法。

總之山姆鬆了口氣，他還以為自己吃掉隊長買給巴基甜甜圈的事被發現了，而且他不是已經補貨了嗎？怎麼還會有什麼不對勁，還是別自己嚇自己好了。

只是，巴基不是一向不留零食，怎麼會有剩在盒子裡的時候？

另一邊，史提夫走到巴基面前，嗯，不是錯覺，巴基真的不太對勁。

「杯子？」

巴基指著桌子，只簡單吐出一個單字，然後默默走到冰箱前，弄了點水喝。

注意到巴基的行為，史提夫再度覺得奇怪，然後看他很快從桌上摸來甜甜圈盒子，打開拿了一個慢慢咀嚼著，他又把那點疑心放下去了。

就在他掩飾性的去拿自己的杯子時，巴基竟然朝他走過來，一把將覆蓋著厚厚一層糖殼，上頭還淋著焦糖醬，卡士達內餡夾心，只咬了一口的甜甜圈往他嘴邊遞了過來，史提夫下意識張嘴咬住，就見巴基氣沖沖地走了。

果然很不對勁。

史提夫將巴基塞給他的甜甜圈吃乾淨，吮了吮手上的醬汁，本打算去找巴基，但想到方才山姆怪異的反應，決定先找他問個清楚。

哪知逮到人，問出的卻是關於甜甜圈的小事，不過山姆說得也沒錯，巴基怎麼可能留下甜甜圈，甚至分給別人……不過，畢竟自己是特別的吧？以前巴基也常把食物分給自己。

史提夫陷入了回憶青春的模式，臉上露出的笑容和表情簡直讓山姆不寒而慄，身為軍人的敏感神經忍不住想大叫──巴基，快逃！

但明明隊長臉上的表情是這麼的緬懷過去與感傷……太奇怪了。

山姆搔搔頭，只當是自己被隊長嚇壞的錯覺。

 

史提夫回憶了一番往昔，想到以前和巴基縮在一條毯子裡吃東西的快樂回憶，簡直忍不下找人重溫過去的衝動，但巴基最近真的怪怪的，食量變小了，喜歡的東西也不怎麼吃了，難道是……減肥？

史提夫皺起眉，腦中快速回憶巴基的身材，很標準，很好，很壯實，摸起來很舒服，肌肉線條完美，活動力很好，很柔韌……史提夫，停下。

他之前太瘦了，都怪九頭蛇這群該死的雜碎！

史提夫瞇起眼，他或許該去找拿巴基那張小圓臉取笑的人算算帳。

不過在算帳前，他還是找巴基談談好了。

只是他怎麼也找不到巴基，訓練室、屋頂、廚房、冰箱前、巴基藏槍的地方，都沒看見人，於是便往巴基的房間走去。

才走到門口，他就敏銳地察覺裡面有人，他高高興興的打開門，哪知卻看見巴基連燈都沒開，正半蹲在地上不知做什麼。見史提夫打開門，巴基又是惡狠狠的一眼瞪過去，史提夫先是被他帶著殺氣、濕漉漉的湖水綠眸子殺得一陣暈眩，滿心只想被巴基這麼看著到永遠，不過他畢竟自制力極強，很快就鎮定下來，接著就發現巴基的臉頰鼓起一邊……

啊，巴基在吃東西。

「滾！」

巴基氣壞了，看到史提夫臉上那張發現稀有生物的表情更加深他的怒意，真想揍爛他那張完美的臉。

史提夫打開燈，順手關門落鎖，邊走向巴基。

「巴基，我們需要談一談。」

「談什麼？」巴基皺起眉，他只想慢慢吃掉這顆巧克力糖，史提夫最近有點煩人，當他沒發現他在觀察自己嗎？他不是挺好的嗎？除了……

「你有什麼煩惱都可以跟我說，不要一個人悶在心裡。」史提夫靠近巴基，兩手搭在他的肩上，蔚藍的眼睛透出擔憂與關懷。

巴基忍不住暗自翻了個白眼，史提夫有時候就是小題大作，他搖搖頭，恨恨地咬了一口巧克力，裏頭的夾心內餡頓時溢出，讓他滿口都是濃甜的焦糖味道，他滿足的嘆了口氣。

然而就是這口氣壞了事，在史提夫眼中，被他按著雙肩的巴基搖搖頭後，就將頭側到一邊，有幾束從馬尾上滑落下來的深褐色髮絲順勢落在臉頰上，頓時增添了股哀愁淒涼，接著就見巴基咬了下牙，頓了頓，沉沉的輕嘆了口氣。

噢，我的巴基……

史提夫心碎欲絕，只當巴基又想起了什麼痛苦的過往，他忍不住擁緊他，一手按上了他的後頸，吻上了巴基的唇，舌頭更是撬開他的牙關，瞬間品嘗到焦糖醬的甜美與巴基溫熱的軟舌。

他忍不住捲了些糖漿，然後繼續與巴基糾纏，在他的口中肆虐進出，舔舐著巴基濕熱的每個部分，與巴基一同品嘗他感受到的濃稠甜美。

此時，他聽到巴基呻吟了一聲，像是小貓似帶哭腔的嗚咽。

史提夫只覺得下腹瞬間燒了起來，他就像是個急不可耐的青少年，馬上對巴基有了慾.望，他的手已鑽到巴基的衣服底下，在他精壯的腰部上來回摩挲與揉捏，進犯著巴基的唇齒也更加大力。

他吸吮著巴基的舌，勾著他不放，模仿交合時的進出，更將糖漿塗滿了巴基的口腔，巧克力的味道早就慢慢淡去，但史提夫卻覺得唇頰留香，越吻越甜。

巴基又呻吟了一聲，口中發出破碎的拒絕，但他的身體也起了反應，滿臉潮紅，而史提夫更可以明確地感受到自己的腹部正頂著巴基的昂揚。

他將手探入巴基的褲頭中，揉捏著他的臀部，同時指尖若有似無的朝兩瓣臀肉中的小洞探去，他可以清楚感受到當他的指頭探向那些皺褶時巴基整個人的緊縮，一邊親吻時，這時候的巴基總會無意識的輕顫，並吮住他的舌。

巴基原本是想痛罵史提夫的，但他現在只覺得戰慄的快感襲擊他全身，整個人又酥又麻，史提夫的手指非常靈巧的在他身上點火，在他鑽入自己臀縫時他忍不住抖了下，想到隨之而來的失控快感，他既覺得期待又有些畏懼。

史提夫總喜歡把他搞到失控。

或許這可以讓他不再想那件事……

察覺到巴基的分心，史提夫不滿的頂了頂巴基，一邊鬆開巴基的口，替他將身上的衣物脫去，燈光下，他可以看到巴基光滑的胸肌泛著微光，肌膚細嫩的簡直不輸女孩，雖然他從沒和女孩親熱過，但那些女孩哪有他的巴基好呢？

看到巴基的乳尖已挺立，史提夫不禁低頭輕輕含住其中一顆深粉色的尖端，用舌頭在口腔中逗弄，挑逗這顆軟中帶硬的小圓粒。

巴基深吸了口氣，他的胸本來沒那麼敏感，都是史提夫這混帳，總是又吸又舔的，有時做到一半兩人就得出任務，害他的胸口被制服磨得發痛，整個身體敏感得要命，只能拿那些倒楣的敵人出氣。

史提夫輕輕咬了一口，就放過了巴基的乳頭，他迅速脫去自己的衣物後將巴基按倒在床上，並扯下了他的褲子。或許是兩人平常都穿慣了緊繃繃的制服，不出任務時，通常怎麼寬鬆輕便舒服怎麼穿，當然也增加了脫去的方便性。

兩人裸裎相見，看著被自己壓著的男人，史提夫又再度吻上了人，掌指在巴基身上不停探索，而巴基也毫不客氣的用不輸於史提夫的氣勢吻了回去，擅長操作各式槍械的手指揉捏著史提夫身上的肌肉，柔軟靈活的身軀也隨著慾望扭動著，自主摩擦著史提夫的下腹。

史提夫眼睛已有些發紅，他可以感受到巴基濕熱的吐息是怎麼噴在他臉上和口腔中的，他吻著他，一邊撫上了巴基變得粗大的慾望，用手上下滑動著，瞬間口中感受到巴基變得急促的喘息，皮膚更是變得發紅發熱。

史提夫繼續撫慰著巴基的慾望，一邊與之唇舌交纏，另一手在床頭櫃上摸索，眼角餘光瞄到有瓶潤滑液，他一把捉了下來，打開蓋子就往自己的手上倒去，然而卻發覺和以往的觸感不同。

他分心看了一眼，才發現是瓶蜂蜜。

「你放蜂蜜在床頭做什麼？」史提夫困惑的問。

巴基瞇起眼瞪他，「你管我！」睡前喝杯蜂蜜茶錯了嗎！

史提夫卻露出一臉欣慰的表情，這讓巴基覺得很不妙，下一秒，史提夫就抬起掌，用一種不該在美國隊長臉上看到的情色表情，緩緩地舔起了自己沾滿蜂蜜的食指與中指，甚至併攏兩指，在自己口中進出，同時直勾勾的看著巴基。

該死，該死的史提夫！

巴基覺得自己現在更硬了，喜歡的人在面前用這種色情的方式舔著自己喜歡的食物，該死的！更別提那罐蜂蜜還是有機的，沒剩多少！

下一秒，巴基一把拉過史提夫的手指，用要咬斷的氣勢塞入口中，挑釁似的舔了起來，一雙綠眸燒著火焰與情慾，讓史提夫迫不及待想看到其中滿是水氣的樣子。

然而巴基舔了幾口，卻突然嗚咽一聲，甚至啃了下史提夫的手指。

史提夫吃痛，但仍忍住了，想著或許是他不該一邊偷偷將另一手的手指探入巴基的股間，按揉著他的小洞，甚至偷偷入侵，將指尖探入濕熱的體內。

巴基感受到下身肆虐的指頭，吐掉史提夫的手指，半直起身，拿了潤滑液，粗魯地說：「別搞錯了，敢把亂七八糟的東西弄到裡面我跟你沒完！」

史提夫接過潤滑液，一臉正經地問道：「那，我的東西──」

「閉嘴！」巴基打斷史提夫沒說完的話，他現在只想讓快感衝擊腦袋，不讓自己分心，不管史提夫，逕自打開雙腿，用右手撫慰起自己的慾望。

史提夫看了下雙指，上頭的蜂蜜早已被巴基舔乾淨，他不滿地看著自得其樂巴基，半跪起身，將那瓶蜂蜜往自己身上一倒，金黃色的濃稠液體瞬間沿著胸肌往下流淌，緩慢滑過腹部的六塊肌，並往更深處而去。

「很好，史提夫，你成功引起我的注意！」

巴基咬牙切齒，手上撸動的速度加快，眼睛眨也不眨的不想放過眼前的美景，然後他的手被史提夫拉開，攀升到頂點前的快感被中斷，巴基真的要揍人了。

史提夫無辜的聲音還傳了過來，「你，不嚐嚐嗎？」

巴基在心中用自己會的所有語言將髒話罵了一遍，其中夾雜著許多讚美史提夫的完美肉體與咒罵他這種卑鄙無恥的計謀。

滿腦袋都是慾望和史提夫流淌著香甜蜂蜜的身體，巴基撐起身，往史提夫身上湊去，燙熱的軟舌在他的肌理上滑動，急不可耐的將所有金黃液體舔拭乾淨。

史提夫突然覺得這是個壞主意，嘖嘖的水聲從巴基口中傳來，他的身體敏感得不得了，下體越發疼痛起來，他口中忍不住發出低吟還有粗粗的喘息，卻感覺到巴基的舌尖已來到他的腹肌上，壞心的轉著圈。

他只覺得腦袋像要被高溫焚毀，而此刻，他將要爆炸的慾望頂端突然進入了一個溫熱又濕軟的地方，被吮吸了幾口就被吐出，接著柱身被柔軟的舌頭來回舔著，史提夫覺得巴基的舌頭彷彿就像貓一樣有著小刺，每一次的舔吻，都給他一種又燙又熱又痛的感覺。

史提夫忍著射精的慾望，喘著氣，甚至在腦中背誦起國歌歌詞，硬是撐過了這段自找的折磨，卻見巴基將蜂蜜舔完後露出皺起了眉，正是他這陣子常見到的表情，而巴基原本慾望高漲的小兄弟似乎也有些垂頭喪氣。

史提夫頓時緊張起來，難道他的身體對巴基已經沒有吸引力了？

這怎麼行？他怎麼可以輸給區區一罐蜂蜜，就算是有機的也不行！

史提夫一把推倒巴基，低頭含住巴基有些疲軟的慾望，舌頭在透出液體的小孔上盤旋，吞吐著巴基的慾望。

巴基雙腿大張，胸膛急速起伏，濕潤還沾著蜂蜜的唇鮮紅如血，口中發出急速喘息，而史提夫早將手指淋上潤滑劑，一邊探入巴基的股間的小洞，感受著內裡的濕軟緊緻，一邊搔勾著他的敏感點。

巴基眼角赤紅，有些承受不住前後雙重的夾擊，他的手忍不住揪住史提夫的金髮，急速的喘氣，向來沙啞帶鼻音的嗓音帶著哭音。

「啊……那裡……不，史提夫，太過了……啊！」

隨著巴基的呻吟，史提夫感覺一股溫熱衝入口腔，同時吸著他指頭的肉穴更是一陣緊縮，史提夫的指頭又壞心的搔刮著巴基的敏感點，讓他沉浸在高潮中的喃喃咒罵。  
史提夫將口中的液體下，方才巴基的哭喊差點讓他控制不住，他抽出手指，滿意的看到泛著紅的穴口不捨的收縮著，他將自己粗大並流出液體的尖端擠上小洞前，感覺到巴基的收縮，他試探的往前頂，巴基的身體很快就對他表現出歡迎，然而因為高潮的餘韻，穴口一縮一縮，讓史提夫感覺更為刺激。

他又朝前頂了一截，巴基又溢出呻吟，他舉起金手手臂遮住眼睛，整個人隨著史提夫的動作搖晃著，史提夫扣緊他的腰，一口氣退到只剩龜頭在巴基的身體裡，他淺淺的戳刺著，感受巴基收縮的內壁，在用力直直頂入。

巴基的呻吟與喘氣隨著史提夫的頂弄變得破碎，才因高潮退去清明些的神智又被體內搗弄的粗硬粉碎，鋪天蓋地的快感彷彿沒有盡頭。

史提夫沉浸在巴基的呻吟中與哭喊中，沙啞的嗓音，帶著哽咽，不時吐出破碎的字句──

「啊、啊……史提夫……用力……」  
「不……太多了，停……」  
「史提夫、史提夫……啊、啊……」

他喜歡聽巴基口中喊著他的名字，他喜歡看他的綠眸染上溫度與情熱的顏色，即便此時，即便他正狠狠上著身下的男人。

即便身下的男人他這輩子最好的朋友也是最完美的情人，渾身被欲望染得深紅，顫抖著哭叫著他的名字，眼中溢出淚水，他仍彷彿能看見，這張英俊稜角分明的臉龐，當初是怎麼用冰冷的視線看著自己，透出要將他殺死好完成任務的陌生氣息。

「Bucky……Bucky……」

史提夫一邊喊著一邊用力進出，而他身下的巴基早已被史提夫弄得凌亂不堪，隨著史提夫的呼喚，一邊發出沙啞又破碎的呻吟。

史提夫感覺到臉龐有手掌按了上來，輕輕摸了摸他的臉，有些溫熱，但仍透著金屬的堅硬與微涼，巴基喘息著，臉上卻露出了讓史提夫懷念不已，現今的他已甚少露出的微笑。

有些俏皮，有些柔軟，還有著撩撥人心的風流倜儻。

「我感覺得到你……史提夫……」  
「史提夫……你……你在我體內……啊……別哭……」

隨著巴基的呻吟，史提夫釋放在他體內。

是了，沒什麼好怕，巴基在他身邊，在他身下，他終究抓住了這個男人。

 

史提夫再度吻上巴基，將他唇上的蜂蜜舔去，同時舌頭探入，給他一個纏綿至極的深吻，巴基迷迷糊糊地回應著，突然一痛，他忍不住咬了史提夫一口。

「巴基？」史提夫被咬得流了血，含糊地說著，不解巴基為什麼咬他。

「痛，別舔那裏……」巴基含糊說了一句就昏睡過去。

史提夫一愣，難道巴基老皺著眉，食量變小，連最愛的甜甜圈都只啃一口，方才吻著吻著的那些呻吟，都是因為……

他突然覺得毛骨悚然，若方才塗在自己慾望上的蜂蜜，讓巴基覺得疼了，下意識的一口……

史提夫隨即用力地搖醒巴基，「起來巴基，快去刷牙！明天起甜食通通禁止！」

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 我本來是想寫巴基甜食吃多了看牙，不想上診療椅因為跟洗腦的椅子有點像，耍任性被隊長哄著乖乖看牙，  
> 然後因為覺得被禁甜食的巴基好可憐，隊長每天把自己身上弄得香香甜甜的想讓巴基開心，  
> 反被聞得到吃不到的巴基揍的愚蠢腦洞，  
> 為何變成快六千字的PWP滾床文？預想的清水小甜餅呢？壓力這麼大嗎？


End file.
